Piojento
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Bueno, era casi normal ser el foco portador de una imperio colonizador de piojos. / Este fic participa en el tema: "Trágame tierra" del foro: "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

><p>Esta historia participa en el reto: <strong><span>"Trágame tierra"<span>** del foro: **El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir.**

* * *

><p>.*.*.*.<p>

**P**iojento

.*.*.*.

* * *

><p>Disimuladamente, muy disimuladamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza fingiendo perfectamente que pretendía apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano en un gesto automático de reposo mientras su atención estaba totalmente puesta en lo que escribía la profesora en la pizarra. La verdad era que temía volverse completamente loco si no lograba rascarse.<p>

Inadvertidamente (para los demás) comenzó a mover uno de sus dedos, suave, lento, imperceptible allí en aquella zona conflictiva que picaba como mil demonios, pero prontamente la placentera sensación de alivio empezó a disminuir transformándose en ansias, en urgencia y desesperación necesitando utilizar cada dedo y uña de sus manos para rascarse cada centímetro de su cuero cabelludo, incluso si eso significaba desordenar su perfectamente liso, largo sin puntas partidas, brillante y ordenado cabello.

Pero no podía por tres simples razones: la primera era porque en ese preciso momento estaba en clases y si realizaba tal acción interrumpiría a su profesora y no quería verse en el conflicto de tener que explicar delante de toda su clase qué le ocurriría. Segundo y también es muy importante, es que él, Neji Hyūga, jamás se rebajaría a realizar tal acción frente a tanta gente, más todavía si se trataba de algo tan poco elegante e ignominioso porque lo desperfilaba radicalmente. Y por último, si llegaba a rascarse la cabeza de manera tan desesperada todos sus compañeros de curso se enterarían que estaba siendo consumido por los piojos.

Recordó aquella mañana mientras como era habitual desayunaba tranquilamente en la cocina al tiempo que se mensajeaba con Tenten por WhatsApp, a su lado su padre leía el periódico sorbiendo sonoramente su café matutino. Fue inconscientemente, nunca se dio cuenta que estaba rascándose la cabeza como poseso (obviamente sin soltar el celular) fue entonces cuando su padre comentó distraídamente:

―Himoru se ha pegado los piojos en el kínder… sería bueno que te revisaras…

_Sería bueno que te revisaras…_

Llevaba días con una picazón del mismísimo demonio, casi volviéndose loco cada vez que se rascaba y la comezón no disminuía, sino que aumentaba, pero nunca atribuyó que aquella indeseable molestia en su cabeza fuera por culpa de los piojos. Ahora, gracias al descuidado y tardío comentario de su padre, estaba seguro que los piojos habían formado un nuevo imperio con una especial fascinación por el apareamiento y la sobrepoblación.

Quizás hasta se trataba de un castigo divino por culpa de ceder a la tentación del cuerpo… de Tenten.

Despertó del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, mientras con la punta de su lápiz aliviaba otro sector de su cabeza. Maldijo internamente a su hermano pequeño por haberle transmitido los piojos, era ya la enésima vez que lo hacía, pero luego se daba cuenta que el niño no tenía la culpa, que era algo bastante común pegarse los piojos en el kínder, algo así como una de las partes fundamentales en el desarrollo y crecimiento de todo niño, sobretodo si este niño tenía el pelo más largo que el común. Para Himoru estaba bien, tenía sólo cinco años, pero no para él que tenía ya diecisiete.

Himoru era un pequeño bastante querendón y a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad que tenían, era muy apegado a Neji. El niño era fruto del segundo matrimonio de Hizashi Hyūga, bastantes años después que enviudara, pequeño al que Neji amaba con todo su corazón y siempre le dedicaba tiempo para jugar y conversar, enseñarle y cualquier cosa de las que hacían los hermanos mayores, incluso dormían juntos cuando a Himoru se le antojaba hacer un campamento de aventuras en el salón de la casa. Momentos habían de sobra para que le pegara los piojos.

Frunció el ceño abatido; no le molestaba tanto que los piojos decidieran saltar e invadir su cabeza, no le fastidiaba el hecho de ser mayor y tener piojos, ya que se tranquilizaba pensando que era la primera vez que se los pegaba y que la pediculosis era una etapa normal en la vida de todo ser humano, lo que realmente le preocupaba era tener que cortar su largo y cuidado cabello que tantos años le costó tener y que era la envidia de todos, principalmente de su novia.

Pero bueno, Himoru mantenía todavía el pelo largo (tradición familiar) así que quizás no debía preocuparse.

Mientras se rascaba con total disimulo (otra vez) la parte trasera de la cabeza, sus ojos percibieron cierto detalle que prendió las alarmas en su cerebro. Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo muy cercano, que se sentaba justo en la mesa delante de la suya, se estaba rascando desesperadamente la cabeza sin darse cuenta ya que parecía más concentrado en resolver un ejercicio de química (la punta de la lengua sobresaliendo de entre sus labios lo demostraba). Junto a éste, Naruto estaba con las dos manos enterradas en el cuero cabelludo al tiempo que su rostro demostraba que parecía estar enloqueciendo. Los ojos de Neji se abrieron de par en par cuando sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis comprendiendo la situación a la que se enfrentaba y que no había pensado anteriormente.

Posiblemente también le había pegado los piojos a algunos compañeros…

Sus ojos viajaron hasta la persona sentada a su lado, con la cual compartía más que un simple espacio físico en el aula de clases. Tenten era la prueba fehaciente para confirmar o desmentir la posibilidad que el imperio de piojos desencadenado en su cabeza, haya decidido colonizar nuevos espacios. Se veía muy tierna estando toda concentrada en los símbolos químicos, números y enlaces que se presentaban en el libro, también tenía la punta de la lengua fuera de la boca y, al igual que sus dos compañeros de enfrente, se rascaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

Echó una mirada rápida por el salón de clases, percibiendo que aquellos tres no eran los únicos que inconscientemente se rascaban la cabeza.

Estaba perdido: había infectado a casi todo su curso, y tener piojos a los diecisiete ya no se consideraba como una situación por la que todos debían pasar.

Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, masajeó sus sienes (aprovechó de rascarse otro poquito) cerrando los ojos y pensó que si alguien más llegaba a descubrir que tenía piojos no sabrían exactamente que era él, el respetado Neji Hyūga, quien se los había pegado. Posiblemente la vergüenza los llevaría simplemente a exterminar la plaga en silencio y no se hablaría del tema, dejando prontamente en el olvido una situación tan bochornosa como tener la cabeza plagada de piojos a los diecisiete años. Sí, se convenció, en unos cuantos días los piojos habrían desaparecido y sólo serían un mal recuerdo.

El timbre anunció el fin de la clase y la angustia del joven Hyūga disminuyó un poco, a su lado Tenten se estiró haciendo sonar los huesos de su columna y nuevamente su mano terminó aliviando la comezón de su cabeza sin que ésta realmente se diera cuenta de su acción. Luego lo miró sonriendo, Neji pensó que los piojos eran un poco más llevaderos si los compartía con ella.

La chica estiró la mano para acariciarle el cabello en un gesto de cariño que siempre solía realizar, pero que en aquella ocasión provocó que Neji se tensara perceptiblemente, llamando la atención de su novia.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó contrariada.

―Nada ―se apresuró a responder―. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

Aquella no fue la mejor respuesta ya que sólo logró confundir más a Tenten, quien nuevamente acariciaba el cabello de Neji _el piojento_ Hyūga intentando sonsacarle lo que le pasaba.

Fue quizás culpa del mal día, de su imperio de piojos, o de su mala suerte pero en el preciso momento en que Tenten le acariciaba amorosamente un rebelde piojo decidió abandonar su escondite entre sus cabellos tomando un breve paseo por su frente.

La mano de la chica se alejó a una velocidad casi imposible y su cara llena de amor por él se transfiguró en una de absoluto asco, pero no fue sólo aquello que lo descorazonó, sino que la frase que coronó su perdición:

―¡¿Tienes piojos?! ―exclamó lo suficientemente íntimo para que todos sus compañeros lo escucharan.

Neji deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

Las miradas de espanto, repugnancia y los rostros desfigurados de la mayoría de los presentes se enfocaron en él, Neji nunca quiso ser el centro de atención, pero en aquel instante se había convertido en el portador de una pandemia a nivel de grupo/curso (y quizás más allá).

Se mantuvo en silencio y con la cabeza gacha durante todo el resto de la jornada; la desesperación y la histeria se apoderaron de todos sus compañeros, revisándose unos a otros la cabeza sólo para confirmar que también estaban colonizados por los nunca bien ponderados piojos. Los rostros desfigurados de muchos (aquellos que habían sido más invadidos) que se rascaban ahora con razones, quedaban grabados en su mente.

Tenten, quizás sintiéndose un poco culpable por desatar el caos, discutía con Ino defendiéndolo, argumentando que no podían culparlo a él de contagiar los piojos a todos simplemente por el hecho que ella había descubierto un piojito en la cabeza del Hyūga. Neji ni siquiera quería inmiscuirse, demasiado culpable como para mentir a todos sus compañeros.

Otros se lo tomaban con humor, como Naruto quien riendo le decía a Hinata que ahora podían decir que eran una de aquellas parejas de novios que compartían todo, incluso los piojos, para luego restregar su cabeza contra la de la chica provocando las risas de ella. Neji no se tomaba la molestia de separarlos.

Al final del día, los argumentos de Tenten habían sido tan convincentes que todos dudaban de quién era la fuente de la plaga, mirándose unos a otros acusatoriamente, dudando de todos como el posible piojo líder que había decidido colonizar las cabezas de los demás.

Neji nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida, seguía creyendo que todo el mundo sabía a ciencia cierta que era él quien le había pegado los piojos y secretamente hablaban de él a sus espaldas. Imaginaba que, en un mundo similar al creado por Kafka, despertaría al día siguiente convertido en un piojo gigante.

Cansado y abrumado, agradeció que la jornada escolar terminara, tomando sus cosas y entre comentarios y bromas respecto a los piojos, se retiró a su hogar dispuesto a preguntarle a su madrastra qué debía hacer para poder terminar con el imperio invasor concentrado en su cabeza. Fue casi a la salida del colegio que una mano se asió a la manga de su camisa deteniéndolo, se giró lentamente encontrándose el rostro afligido de su novia.

Tenten le ofrecía una fea flor dibujada en una hoja de cuaderno, mal coloreada y bastante infantil, pero en la parte superior tenía escrito un enorme "perdón", gesto que le conmovió el corazón y logró que olvidara todos los malos ratos.

La chica le ofreció una sonrisa tímida de disculpa a la cual Neji sólo pudo corresponder genuinamente. En el momento indicado ambos se rascaron la cabeza provocando una risotada cómplice.

―Es una linda flor ―comentó recibiendo el dibujo.

―Es un piojo ―afirmó ella contrariada.

―¿Rosado?

―Es rojo ―confirmó.

Neji prefirió no rebatir respecto al dibujo.

―Tengo un remedio infalible para los piojos ―le comentó Tenten colgándose de su cuello y robándole un pequeño beso.

Neji sólo le sonrió divertido, rascándose nuevamente. Tenía razón al pensar que los piojos eran más llevaderos si los compartía con ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, la verdad es que recién estamos empezando con este foro y la idea es hacerle la mayor difusión posible. He invitado a algunas chicas para que participen y así fue como Missclover creo este reto de "trágame tierra" el cual está especificado en el foro mismo. La idea es que todas las que quieran participar se animen y si tienen alguna idea participen o si tienen nuevos temas los propongan en el foro. El link está en mi profile para que se den una vuelta y se animen.<p>

También espero que les haya gustado la historia y se animen a participar, entre más seamos mejor!

Espero sus comentarios! :D


End file.
